Hello, My Name Is-
by Kiyiamayu
Summary: "-Jason Gideon. You killed my father. Prepare to die."


**This was so fun to write. I was just suddenly struck with inspiration after I rewatched The Princess Bride when it came on T.V. **

**I had noticed that Inigo Montoya was played by Mandy Patinkin who is also Jason Gideon from Criminal Minds, and I just had to write something linking the two together. **

**This is rather strange but... I like how it turned out. **

**I apologize in advance to the formatting, since this is kind of my first time trying out this style of writing.**

**Warning: Blood and Violence.**

* * *

Sometimes Gideon dreams. Most times it's of the victims he couldn't save – cuts and lacerations adorning their bodies, eyes open wide for the world to see the fear that shines brightly even after death. They haunt him with a cruel passion, and even as he tries to comfort himself with the relieved faces of the people he and his team rescued, it doesn't always work.

The foul stench of failure permeates his thoughts continuously.

"You can't save them all," he thinks, hating the utter wisdom in those words.

But, sometimes, when his dreams – no – nightmares, are not plagued with decaying bodies of the innocent, the man is assaulted with strange visions of a medieval era, complete with a King and a beautiful woman who he's sure is a Princess.

It's the stuff that he's read in the fictional books that he has glanced at every so often.

Yet, most of all, he dreams of a man with a face with an uncanny resemblance to his own and a man with an odd number of fingers. If it was only a one-time thing he'd just file it away as a strange occurrence and leave it be, tuck it into the deepest recesses of his mind and focus on the BAU.

But it's not.

He dreams of those two men each night.

And worst of all, he dreams of killing that man with six fingers, and only finding a cruel satisfaction in his death.

In his very own dreams, he becomes the very thing he chases: A murderer.

It's a murder he's not sure is justified but in a way he knows it is _(he knows that the man_ _deserved_ it.)

He wasn't even using his profiling skills. He just knew.

Remembered

(the pain of someone lost and-)

"_My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die," _he hears.

He hears it as it's said night after night after night (because it won't stop and it just keeps happening like a reminder that he just dreamt he killed someone) and of course it just gets louder and louder and louder (and more frequent and strong like a mantra that's the only thing keeping him alive) and it leaves him breathless and in a cold sweat when he awakes to the bright morning sun filtering in through his window.

"_My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." _Again.

Even when he's in his office at work, he often finds himself repeating the familiar words under his breath, as if he's practised saying them his whole life (_maybe he has)._

A few times Reid or another member of his team has walked in while he was mumbling.

Reid had come close to asking if something was wrong but, in the end, Gideon's empathetic smiles and undisturbed demeanour convinced the young man that his mentor is perfectly fine and he should stop being so paranoid _(like his mother, he thinks)._

So they all walk away carrying their concerns for the senior agent with them.

"_Hello my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed me father. Prepare to die." _

He becomes more shaken each night, dreaming of a murder he knows he's seen before but at the same time hasn't.

He sees a man he knows to be a kind father (my father) crafting a rather ornate medieval sword and, again, he finds himself lost in memories he's sure are not his, but belong to him all the same

(of sword fighting and depression and a masked man and more blood _(his blood)_ that causes his heart to cry out in physical pain like a knife being stabbed right in his chest)

_("you killed my father! No no no – prepare to die")_

and he weeps in the solemn darkness of his bedroom as his own (...but he's not) father is killed right before his(?) eyes (again and again and again die die diedieprepareto-)

Only 11 years old, he remembers (imagines?) when it happened (But that's not true, he thinks... right?)

6 fingers.

6 fingers that used a sword to stab that man and spare my (not mine) life.

6 fingers that I (Inigo Montoya) vowed to destroy (prepare to die)

(Hello my name is) Jason Gideon. (That's my name)

Inigo Montoya.

When his team gets a new case he completes it even with the raging torrent of foreign emotions and thoughts warring inside his head. Even as he wants to scream ("why is this happening now?") he doesn't.

He smiles and hides because, surely, people will think him to be mentally ill. And even if his team is one of the best group of profilers in the world, he hides his emotions and thoughts just as well.

Gideon is not sure why the dreams started so abruptly but all he knows is he wants them to stop (stop with the sadness and plots of revenge and the words: "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die.") because for some reason it's tearing at him worse than the nightmares of the ones he couldn't save.

It continues. It continues and doesn't stop. Doesn't stop until his frayed nerves become more shredded, and his mind filled with "My name is Inigo Montoya" and a vengeance on someone he's never met before (are you sure?).

They get worse. Increasingly worse as the BAU gets another case. This time, 6 victims so far in the short period of a week. Same M.O.. Each stabbed somewhere in their chest before being swiftly decapitated with some form of long knife or dagger, the autopsy report reads. All of this was currently happening in Quantico, Virginia, the very headquarters of the F.B.I..

_Narcissist_, he analyzes. Cocky enough to commit murder even as the imposing sting of the law looms ever present in the city.

But he can hardly concentrate on this case, no matter how important it is. And even with his great compartmentalization skills, he's sure his facade has a huge crack in it. Especially when he sees Reid, Morgan and Aaron all staring at him in faintly, or in Aaron's case, heavily concealed worry as they talk.

Gideon ignores their gazes as a headache forms near his temple. As they see him glance their way, they hesitantly go back to shuffling around their ideas and leave him alone (to his muttering and confusion).

He stares at the case files scattered around the conferencing room table, not really reading or seeing them.

Sounds and thoughts pound throughout his head, eliciting a wince from the older man.

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya (Montoya... one victim was a Spaniard and his girlfriend...) You killed my father-" (The other a husband, the father of the first victim...) The rest: One girl named Buttercup and her husband Wesley.

"Prepare to die."

It struck him, painfully and quickly even as his head continued to throb. He knew who the killer was. He knew and, again, he didn't.

Rugen. The name brought forth rage like no other, blood boiling with something akin to sorrow.

(sorrow is the fuel for revenge) he knows.

He knows and (prepare to die die die die DIE).

It feels as if his body is on autopilot, on a crash course to who knows where (no control no control).

He calls up that tech girl (who he still doesn't remember the name of or really cares to) and asks her to search up the name

"Rugen," he whispers through chapped lips. It brings a truly vile taste to his mouth and suddenly he remembers the blood (blood that surrounded a corpse that was so close him, blood that poured from from his lips as kicks and slashes attacked his small child body and-)

"Sir?" a voice interrupts. (-and the thoughts simmer down into a quiet but frantic hum that buzzes angrily with every heartbeat)

Gideon quickly clears his sore throat (sore from the countless repetitions of "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya...") and makes a strained sound to show he is still listening.

Garcia explains her findings to him, where he lives and all of his past charges. As always, she gives witty commentary and remarks to brighten the dreadful mood of the job but he ignores it. Ignores it all and lets the hatred pour forth through the static of emotions and memories sizzling and bubbling in his brain.

(_Kill him Kill him KILL him Kill HIM KILL HIM) _and it's all he can do to not rush out the doors of the building and drive to that man's house and...

Kill a man he doesn't even know. His mind rebels against him, screaming at him to just (kill the man who ruined any semblance of a happy life he could've ever had.)

Before he even knows what he's doing, he has fled the conference room, startling the present members of the team, including the tech girl that he had left alone on his cellphone.

They call for him to

"Wait!" Aaron.

"Gideon?" Reid.

"Where are you going?" Jennifer.

He speeds through them all, determined gaze never wavering even as their voices filter through the haze spread around him.

"My name is Inigo Montoya," he mumbles.

Through the doors and out to the car, he vaguely registers the insanity of what's happening (but it quickly disappears like sand through someone's fingertips).

"My name is Inigo Montoya."

He doesn't know how, but he's reached his destination. Parking the F.B.I. car, he sprints to the door and kicks it down, anger (...it didn't have to happen) filling him with primal strength. The man roars as the wooden door smashes upon the ground.

He sees a surprised face, watching him warily with a calculated glare as he walks past the threshold. He sees six fingers.

Words he's practised many times (in two lives) leave his vocal cords in a cold voice.

"Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya."

Confusion at such a brash approach touches Rugen's face.

His voice grows colder, if possible.

"You killed my father."

Gideon's eyes narrow, and a pained smirk appears when recognition morphs.

"Prepare to die."

The six-fingered man steals a horrified glance at the gun holster on the agent's waist. No one moves.

Then in a flash Gideon lunges forward, taking him by surprise. Strong hands grip the other's throat in a death grip.

Actually seeing that man's face (face who once looked at me in disgust and pity as he killed my father) made him utterly berserk. He wasn't going to use his gun for this.

No, he wanted to watch the life bleed out of the man (like the same blood that pooled and congealed and flowed through his fingers as he tried to stem the bleeding...)

"My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die."

Red. He was seeing red. Acting on instinct, he stole the knife hidden on Rugen's person and stabbed him. Stabbed him and didn't stop, giving into the bittersweet pleasure he got from doing so.

He laughed at his pained cries and pleading to stop (but he didn't stop when the others pleaded for their lives why should he to him? To the person who killed killed ki-)

"You killed my father. Prepare to die."

His stabs got more frantic, acting along with the thoughts that just won't go away that's taken over his mind and destroyed his morals (that's ripping his sanity to pieces.)

"PREPARE TO DIE!"

And- And- And-

He suddenly hears the lack of screaming and begging, the lack of _breathing _beneath him, the heart that just won't beat. He hears the darkness that's come creeping into his brain and fogging up any sense of right or wrong.

He hears the utter silence of the room being broken by sirens and the shout of "F.B.I!" echoing through the empty house.

He hears the gasps of surprise and the endless questioning of why why why whywhywhy?

He sees the mortified gazes of those unfamiliar people shouting a name that he doesn't know. (Gideon? Jason? Gideon? Gideon?)

He sees the bloody knife in his hand, stained crimson with a life he killed.

And-

He hears his own crazed laughter, sounding with morbid accomplishment, ringing in his ears.

* * *

_... "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." ... _


End file.
